


Compulsion

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunos impulsos son difíciles de combatir, Harry ya ni lo intenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compulsion

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?

No lo sé, y seguramente no lo sepa nunca. En realidad, la pregunta que debería hacerme no es esa si no, ¿por qué vuelvo a por más? ¿Por qué? A pesar de decirme a mi mismo una y otra vez que no pienso hacerlo, que esto no es lo quiero, que no es lo que deseo.

¿Y que hay de él? ¿Por qué esta él aquí? Nunca se lo he preguntado, y no sé si sería capaz de darme una respuesta sincera, aunque yo fuese capaz de hacerlo. Qué le trajo hasta mí la primera vez es fácil de adivinar, es todas las demás después de esa las que no puedo explicarme.

¿Cómo puede desear tocarme después de lo que le hice? ¿Cómo puede besar a aquel que vertió su sangre de forma tan irresponsable? ¿Y que hay de mí? ¿Cómo puedo dejarme tocar por alguien como él? ¿Cómo puedo desear que me toque cuando tengo a Ginny?

Nada de esto debería haber sucedido. Nada de esto debería seguir sucediendo.

Pero aquí estamos de nuevo, repitiendo los mismos errores que la vez anterior, y que la anterior a ella. Y aun peor es que sé que volveremos a repetirlos. ¿Es así como se siente la gente bajo Imperio? De no haber sido capaz de librarme de la maldición desde cuarto curso sospecharía que me tiene bajo su influencia.

¿Es posible lanzar una maldición que afecte también a quien la lanza?

\- ¡Ouch! - una exclamación escapa mis labios ante el pinchazo de dolor que me devuelve al presente. - ¿Qué coño te crees que estas haciendo, Malfoy?

Draco ha mordido con más fuerza de la necesaria mi labio viendo que mi atención se desvía de lo que estamos haciendo--sea lo que sea que hacemos.

\- No pienses, Potter, no se te da bien, - susurra contra mi boca antes de pasar su lengua sobre mi maltratado labio.

Tiene razón, pensar no es lo mío y en esta situación es peligroso. Ha sido el pensar demasiado lo que me condujo hasta él, hasta ese corredor desierto en el que Malfoy me acorraló contra la pared, su aliento caliente sobre mi rostro mientras gritaba furioso.

 _¿Que coño tengo que hacer para librarme de ti, Potter?_

Creo que fue en ese momento en el que me dí cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba él, de lo mucho que había cambiado en este año. Nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de que Malfoy fuese más que un Mortífago en miniatura, malcriado niño de papá y todas las demás cosas que le he estado llamando toda mi vida.

Fue realmente sorprendente ver todo un rango de nuevas emociones reflejadas en esos fríos ojos grises: miedo, irritación, pánico, furia, terror, súplica, desesperación--creo que realmente no me había planteado hasta ese momento que él también pudiese ser humano.

Pero lo es. Y yo lo vi.

 _¿Que coño tengo que hacer para librarme de ti, Potter?_

¿Fui yo quien dio el primer paso? No lo recuerdo. Quizás, aunque nunca hubiese sospechado que hubiese un momento en mi vida en el que miraría la boca de Malfoy y mi reacción no sería partírsela.

Sí, puede que fuese yo quien juntase nuestros labios en un beso que no tenía idea que quisiera darle hasta que estaba haciéndolo, pero lo que tengo claro es que fue él quien desabrochó mi túnica primero, quien metió su mano entre los dobleces de mi ropa y quien finalmente agarró la erección que yo ni sospechaba que tenía hasta que me corrí en su mano.

Puede que yo lo empezase, pero fue Malfoy quien lo terminó.

Quien de los dos ha decidido continuarlo es un misterio aún mayor.

\- ¿Te aburro, Potter? - su voz suena molesta, aunque yo sé perfectamente que esta situación le divierte.

\- Solo cuando hablas - suelto antes de callarle con un beso.

Es la única manera que conozco de que Malfoy se mantenga en silencio, y no me importa aprovecharme de ello en estos momentos.

Malfoy besa como si fuese una competición más entre nosotros: agresivo y dominante, todo lengua y dientes y bendito silencio. El ganador de esta peculiar carrera, aquel que consigue arrancar un gemido al otro.

Yo siempre pierdo, al menos en esto.

La recompensa por mi derrota hace que merezca la pena el golpe a mi orgullo.

Sé que me lo estoy planteando de forma equivocada: lo surrealista de la situación no debería ser que estoy besando a Malfoy en un pasillo abandonado preguntándome cuando meterá de nuevo su mano entre mis pantalones, lo que debería horrorizarme es la idea de que sea la mano de otro chico la que quiero sentir en estos momentos tocándome mientras mi novia me espera en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ansiosa por que termine ya mi castigo para poder pasar la tarde juntos.

Todos esos sentimientos me acorralarán después, una vez esté de nuevo a su lado y mi traicionera mente no deje de comparar la suavidad de sus labios con los de Malfoy, la gentileza de sus besos con la brutalidad que él demuestra, sus curvas suaves y femeninas con la firmeza del cuerpo fibroso de él.

Ahora lo único que importa es el cuerpo; el de Malfoy contra el mío, su lengua explorando cada centímetro de mi boca, sus expertos dedos abriendo mi túnica y desabrochando mis pantalones.

Malfoy se separa de mí para tomar aliento y me mira con una sonrisa de superioridad que siempre he encontrado irritante.

\- ¿Piensas hacer algo aparte de mirarme, Potter? - dice antes de meter su mano dentro de mi ropa interior.

¡El muy cabrón! La mirada que le lanzo hubiese derretido acero pero Malfoy simplemente ríe echando atrás la cabeza, su pálido cuello expuesto ante mí. Es una oportunidad que no se presenta todos los días; descubrir los puntos vulnerables ante un enemigo siempre es una acción poco inteligente. Yo la aprovecho sin dudar ni un segundo.

La exclamación de sorpresa que sale de su boca se convierte en un gemido cuando mis dientes se cierran delicadamente sobre su pulso. Sería muy fácil dejar una marca ahí, donde todos pudiesen verlo, pero las incómodas preguntas que ello provocaría no merecen la pena por la breve satisfacción de marcarlo como mío.

Después de todo no lo es. Esto es simplemente un momento de locura pasajero que se olvidará cuando vuelva a estar junto a Ginny.

Sus dedos se cierran alrededor de mi pene y un escalofrío baja por mi espalda; este es el momento que he estado anticipando desde que le vi esperándome al salir de mi castigo. Sus manos frías y las callosidades típicas del jugador de Quidditch hacen que la sensación sea más intensa y placentera de lo que debería ser. O quizás sea lo erróneo de la situación lo que hace que el único pensamiento en mi mente sea correrme, y correrme ya.

Pero en esto no quiero ser yo el perdedor de nuevo.

Aún atacando su cuello sin piedad imito sus movimientos, abriendo la túnica y metiendo mi mano dentro de sus pantalones. Su miembro duro y caliente contra mi palma me provoca una sensación de familiaridad tan ajena para mí, que por un momento me quedo quieto. La primera vez que hice esto me resultó casi imposible reconciliar la imagen de mí mismo con lo que estaba haciendo. Ya no tengo semejante problema, parece ser.

\- ¡Joder Potter, más fuerte! - Malfoy exige actuando como la prima donna que es.

Es difícil coordinar los movimientos cuando la fricción de su mano contra mi pene es lo único en mi mente, pero ya empiezo a estar acostumbrado a esto. No es muy diferente de hacerlo tú mismo, aunque nunca había sentido este tipo de excitación al masturbarme en la intimidad de mi cama.

Aprieto con fuerza, deslizando mi mano lentamente por su miembro a pesar de saber que él quiere que vaya más deprisa. Especialmente porque lo sé.

Él tiene la victoria de hacerme gemir, yo la de hacerle suplicar.

Malfoy pasa su mano libre por mi pelo y tira de mi cabeza, separándome de su cuello y tomando mis labios en otro beso--un desesperado intento por no hablar mas, lo sé. Yo le dejo, estoy demasiado cerca de correrme para andarme con tonterías, y así también yo evito el peligro de decir nada. Un nombre por el ejemplo, el suyo o el de otra persona.

Nuestros movimientos son más rápidos, el beso violento, y el único sonido en el pasillo son nuestras trabajosas respiraciones. No vamos a durar mucho más.

\- ¡Potter, más rápido! - Malfoy murmura contra mi boca.

Por esta vez me siento satisfecho y le doy lo que pide, a cambio él también lo hace.

Mi mano aprieta su miembro con una fuerza que yo encontraría dolorosa, sin embargo Draco sólo parece disfrutar de ella, deslizándose cada vez mas deprisa mientras su respiración se acelera y pequeños gemidos escapan de sus labios.

Él también parece saber lo que me gusta, mordiendo mis labios, sus caricias cada vez más fuertes, más rápidas hasta que mis rodillas se doblan y el aliento empieza a salir de mis labios en entrecortados jadeos.

Sólo el saber quién está junto a mí en esos momentos evita las declaraciones de amor eterno, reales o fingidas, que acompañan habitualmente el momento del orgasmo.

Mi mente se queda completamente en blanco cuando finalmente llego al clímax, un instante de placer cegador que hace que me olvide de todo por un instante, mi mano parada alrededor del miembro de Malfoy, arrancándole un gemido de protesta.

\- No pares ahora, Potter, ni se te ocurra, - su voz sonaría amenazadora de no poder escuchar la necesidad en ella, y con el alivio del orgasmo aún haciéndome temblar continúo mi tarea hasta que Malfoy se corre sobre mi mano.

No nos miramos ni nos hablamos mientras nos colocamos la ropa de nuevo, un rápido Fregotego haciéndose cargo de los restos de semen en nuestras manos.

\- Adiós Malfoy, - digo sin volverme a mirarle, alejándome ya por el pasillo.

\- Hasta la próxima, Potter - me llegan sus palabras en la distancia.

Me gustaría poder decir que no hay próxima, que no la habrá, pero ya sé que no es así. Por hoy llegaré a la Sala Común y besaré a Ginny, me sentiré culpable por engañarla y me juraré a mí mismo que ha sido la última vez. Como hago siempre.

Y después buscaré a Malfoy. O él me buscará a mí.

Y volveremos a competir en un pasillo abandonado, o en una clase vacía, o en una alcoba oscura.

Sé que sucederá así, y poco a poco voy perdiendo el deseo de luchar contra esta compulsión.

Debo de estar loco, pero quiero saber a dónde nos lleva.

…FIN  



End file.
